Give me your alliance
by NamineRitsu
Summary: I was almost dead. Oh, almost. After the things that happened to me, I wish that Roderich never helped me! VASHxRODERICH  sh-ai,yaoi  / VASHxGILBERT  slight yaoi
1. Am I alive?

**Finally I got to do to write fiction on his beloved couple (who do not receive much attention).****  
****I'm from the Czech Republic, so sorry for the bad grammar and everything around it. Hope you will enjoy at least a little, I wanted to use his "neutrality" for the entire story.**

XXXXx

"You really do not want to think about it yet? We would have been one of the strongest state! We could destroy Austria that once betrayed you!"  
"I think that I once said :I'm not interested. Do you want me to explain it otherwise?" he said angrily, and pulled a pistol from his pocket, pointing to Prussia's head.  
"We would be friends ... Whatever. But I hope you know that it means ..." laughed and kicked him violently in the stomach with such force that raided him out.  
"It means that we are enemies ... oh… we WERE .." Prussia laughed, looked at how quickly the body falls to the ground from several-meter height.  
'Bastard! Now what? if I reach the ground is after me! " thought blonde, and despite the pressure dropping his head back to check the "situation" underneath.  
He rolled his eyes when he saw the crystal blue lake near his beloved mountains. 'Oh shit! It is even worse! It'll not be so fast! I will die slowly! I do not deserve this! and what about Lili? damn! " devoted more to his panicked mind than thinking about how to save.  
When he looked back to the ground, he saw a figure close to that. When he falling, the picture was more clear. It was Austria. "He just ... Grr '  
nothing he could do! had hoped that he hears and is able to help him.  
"Austria!" Shouted the most able, the boy is forced to turn around.  
He closed his eyes and his body has experienced a tremendous change in temperature. Had ended. It was right in the middle of the lake, how many degrees it would not even think about. And neither could. His body was too much in shock that he can think or even move.  
"I was hoping that I will live longer ... at least ... I died in my Alps ...' was his last thought when he fell to the bottom.

XXXXx

"-have- Hypothermia? -"  
"-Are- Okay ?-"  
"- Do not Cry, Lili -"  
His mind dimly registered some voices. The only thing he felt was cold, and this completely filled his head.  
"-land-"  
"- tzerland -!"  
Unable to register the word heard. He tried to move but could not.  
'-Vash!  
Words were pronounced.  
"Brother!"  
The voice he knew very well. Once he heard the pain in his sister voice, despite all the pain he tried to open eyes. He succeeded, at least something!  
"He is waking up now, look! HE Is awake!"  
Vash want to see who he was talking about, but saw nothing. Something prevented him from the view.. It was a thick pile of blankets.  
"Are you okay?"  
"We thought you had to not wake up!"  
"You must be lucky! You could die!"  
""You have hypothermia,so you do not bother with doing something!"  
"Hold on I'll bring another blanket!"  
"NO!" were the first words that came out of his mouth. He was astonished that he could open his frozen lips. Hungary stood "but you're cold!"  
" After all, I can't even see! Shit! I can't even move!"  
" It is because of you, we are really afraid about you, brother!" Liechtenstein said quietly.  
" Stand back, let me to go to him .."  
It was Austria- he was holding a cup of hot tea and slowly leaned to Switzerland, he propped his head and so he could drink.  
"You... you Bastard! I necessarily need help and you let me fall!" shouted at him, quickly withdrew his hand from under duvet and pulled his collar closer to him. Austria was frightened, the boy probably did not know how everything was.  
"Vash! Stop it! If Roderich did not help you, you wouldn't be here!" shouted Greece

"What?"said his raspy voice puzzled and looked at the others.

"This is so, it is the Austria who pulled you from the icy water ... You could suffer freeze to the bone, you would feel how your every blood cell is freezing ... but no ..." said Belarus.  
"You ... you saved me then?"

"Yes I am did, but it wasn't exactly the easiest, I thought my hand froze to bone! I mean, you know how choose a place to die ..." smiled Austria  
Vash was slightly taken aback. He did not know what to say ... Did not that fool know that when he reached out so much, he could fall, too? And why bother? after all, we are enemies ... And now he smiles as if nothing had happened.  
"Oh yeah, now I have to go for a new tea, you have it spilled everywhere ..." he said, whacked his hand from his collar and walked back out.  
"You're healthy, that's great ... which blanket you poured ?" Said Belarus strictly  
"Belarus, stop! Do not you see how he feels? Bring the thermometer!" Hungary preached.  
Belarus nodded, and soon he was back with a thermometer and preached "Open your mouth, blonde!" said the callous and the force pushed the thermometer into the mouth where it belonged.  
"Belarus, please behave nicely ..." Russia said.  
"I will behave nicely when you marry me! I'll make you breakfast every day, and together we will have mastered the whole world!" Belarus looked devilishly at her brother's frightened.  
Germany moved closer, carefully remove the thermometer and nodded, "Your temperature is still about 7 degrees lower at all ... it does not improve, we must find another way ..."  
"I am surprised that the technique of 'thousands thick blanket' does not work!" he said sarcastically.  
"You think this is the best place here? Shouldn't we take him somewhere where it's warm?" Japan said.

"Good reasoning, Japan ... we could pass on to my country ..." added Greece

XXXXx

"What are you doing?" Vash yelled, significant adorned his face reddening. We all took a group, conveying the house.

Austria has just passed, carrying hot tea into the room. He stopped, puzzled look at his friends ,politely put tea on the table and quickly ran behind them. Everyone got into the England car. It was very tight! especially when he was carrying everyone and all the blanket! Before they go, England, of course, fought with America. His argument clearly struck, Alfred had to remain on the roof of the car the whole way.

"PFF ... it's annoying! Do not have to worry about me like that, I mastered it myself .." pursed lips angrily.

"You do not have to behavior like a hero, Switzerland. Your illness is serious, we have it under control ... after all ... you're one of us ..." Austria said.

'It's just you say! " thought Vash

"Right! We need you! You're the only neutral person, I mean, just ... you yet do not know that you want to join me!" England said selfishly

"What?" Vash is surprised, but nobody's oblivious reaction and instead všeci start arguing about it, to whom should he be added.

They arrived soon , Greece led them to his house and carefully brought Switzerland back into bed. Gradually, each brought his blanket back on him.

"Oh, do I have make tea?" Said Austria weary.

Vash lay buried in a mountain of blankets, which forced Austria to smile. He looked so cute.  
Switzerland did not know what to say. He really had a craving for something warm, but he really did not want to look that he needs him.  
"I take that as a yes .." and decided to go into the kitchen (Greece showed him where it is)

Everyone stood around and looked directly at him. It was embarrassing!Vash was not used to so much company.

XXXXx

Roderich arrived in time, with tea in hand.  
Carefully passed through the crowd and sat on the edge of the bed. He did not want him to make any movement, so he gently lifted his head, inclined to allow him to drink more easily.  
Vash blushed, and said with disgust "aaag, I can move and not feed me like a baby!"  
"All motion is unnecessary, right?" said, coquettishly, to tilt the cup of tea so he poured the tea directly into the mouth. This time, the Swiss did not object, but when he got fluid in his mouth, blushing.  
"AAAAAaaaa" he shouted and swung it, he flip cup of tea due to his 'enemy'.  
Others stood frozen, surprised by his sudden reaction.  
"That's hot! Hell! You fool, you did it on purpose, right? You wanted me to burn, why all the time thinking only of yourself?" he roared with rage.  
Others have concluded that it would be better to leave before he grabs a gun and will shoot everywhere.  
"I'm sorry, I did not know that it's so hot ... Anyway, we now turn an empty cup ..." he said dejectedly, looking at the big spots on his coat.  
Vash looked a little guilty that he spilled his tea again. He turned his head away from him, that he did not see that he was sorry. He felt a warm hand touched his forehead.  
"You're still cold, I think of something better .."  
"No, no, I think I feel okay enough to make you turn me burns your glowing liquid!" he said coolly shook his head and forced to give away his hand.

"Che, you look cute when you act like this ..." Roderich smile  
"Do you think these words of yours can make a difference to me or what?"  
"Probably they did .."  
"What?"  
"You're blushing ... a lot .."  
Vash realized warmth in his cheeks and quickly refuted "that's because there are so many blankets on me! Plus, I'm still dumbfounded!"

"Oh yeah ... You may be burned on the outside, but inside you're cold, you know?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"How did you get there ..."  
"What? Where do you think?"  
"What happened, you're dropped directly into the lake? From such a height?"  
"Never before could you cared .."  
"But now, yes, so tell me !..."  
"What if I say it? Burn me another your wonderful tea?" Barely finished the sentence, he felt the heat. It was somewhat slow, and later noticed that Austria was only a few inches from his face. Wait .. was closer ... realized that the heat is on him,Austria kissing him.  
It was hypothermia, but he felt like burning! Austria withdrew after a short while, a little sad for him, who loved it, but of course it did not know, just smiled.  
"So now I'm dumbfounded, too ... happy?"  
"No. .."

"Okay, now what? Want to bring more tea, or ..."  
Switzerland interrupted him nod his head like "no."  
"Well, I was curious, what would you do with it next time ..." He smiled.

"Want a bath? Greece said that there are some of the best hot springs ... what do you say?"  
"I can not climb out, I'll be here ..."  
"But the natural hot springs are one of the best ways to get back to normal temperature ..."  
"I swim in a country full of crazy, I'll stay here!"  
"Please ... you do for your health"  
"Well, better than you bother me with something else, I'll go. Where can I find?"  
"There is no need to worry, I'll go with you" give a flirtatious tone.  
"What?" What you're also one of those pervert? "  
"I'm not crazy ... we were friends, and I am doing this purely out of obligation and concern ..."  
"..."

XXXXx

"Aaah ... the water is great ... are you going?"  
"I do not know ... I'd rather stay in bed ..."  
"It's understandable that you worked hard every day, and never shall rest ... but still I believe it is better to release ..."  
"I do not like water ..."  
"What?"  
"I do not like water, I fear, huh?"  
"Well, do not be angry ..." said, "I know you have to worry about what happened ... it's good, I get it ... so what if I wash you? hot water will benefit ..."  
"Eh!" He stopped and blushed, "Oh! Over my dead body you pervert!"  
5 minutes later  
"So, what is it?"  
"Not bad ..." Flushing, savoring every drop of his cold body.  
"I told you ... you give up quite easily convince ... I never noticed it ..." He smiled and soaked cloth in warm water, returned to friends and slowly rubbed his back. "I wanted to talk to you about something ..."  
"What is it?"  
"I was thinking about the past ... as I always need help, how you always understood me, and the fact that I'm your only friend, unlike me .."  
"You could go straight to the point? ..."  
'Do you remember the day I announced that our alliance finally end? ... It was a terrible mistake ... But now I want everything back ... I was young, I did not know what's good for me, but now I know! ... together we are strong, you will not be alone! ... I was on the way to your home, I told you, but then became the 'incident' ... "  
Vash is paused. Nothing said ... All it took place gradually.  
"Oh ... so you is just the thing you? While, I naively thought that you want to be my friend again ... but not you ... it just my neutrality! Like other states! Me trying to pull together that I offer advantages. They are instead trying to soften me minulosté and sweet speech ... right? "  
"But ..."  
"But it really pisses me off! I do not care, I am and always will be alone, yeah? I have no friends, but I have no enemies but who would attack me and hurt Lili!"  
"Wow, you're not selfish, as you people say. Not at all ..."  
"Huh?"  
"You do not think only of himself, what I hear, they are still talking about the safety and everything about Lili! Attend to what you want and what is good for you!"  
"Change the subject !..."  
"No, I do not want to argue with you, but ... I know that somewhere inside you want it too. Unfortunately, the other as the inside surface. You want to solve everything with violence and you can not just say what you feel ... it is really a terrible problem !..."  
"That's not true ..."  
"Do not insult yourself! It's true, you know it. Why do not you trust me? I do not know how I have yet to apologize to you! The only solution I see is that now I'll take care of you as you once cared about me. .. "  
"You'll take care of me ...? What you mean?"  
"I mean, I'll do anything you want. Anything, anytime!"  
"Well, I believe you ... I actually have one question for you ..."  
"Yes?"  
"Could you ..." blushed and turned away from him, "you could prevent Prussia come near to me?"

"What, why? Um ... well ... then I'll try"  
"Thank you", he suddenly felt much better ... It seems that getting rid of stress ... and Roderich know. He relaxed and was not sure that even as he saw his mouth twitch into a smile. How little enough to ...  
"Okay, ready, here's a shirt, make it fast, your body is able to quickly catch a cold again"  
"Thanks"  
"So, is it better? I think the hot springs"  
"I think you were right"  
"I'm confused! You thanked me twice ... and you even admitted that I was right ... it's really special from you, it means ... we're friends again?"  
"I do not know"

XXXXx

"Where were you two lovebirds?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Oh, I see that Switzerland is all right, how nice ..." France pouting  
"Heh, get it before you lay out ill-convinced him that the hypothermia is one sure way to recovery - the hot springs. So we were there and he is now better, right?" politely answered  
"But oh, you dear, Austria ~ If I knew you would you like beautiful care of me, I also jump into the lake!"  
"What? You think I did it on purpose?"  
"But, but blonde! I know your plan very well! You play impatiens that he devoted more to you than me, and when you turn it around your finger, you'll laugh at my misfortune!"  
Austria confusion passed over his head from one nation to another, not knowing what to say.  
"Get out - cough - now!"  
"What, is your house! Greece ~ ~ ~!"  
"Did you bother more people than two?" (Swiss)  
"Francis!" Austria interrupted "Vash is right, not pull other people to your problems .."  
"What are you doing?" Francis said indignantly  
"I'll see that he was asleep, and come after you ..."  
"I'm not a child -" the Swiss said  
"What you need to supervise him? I think everyone knows how to sleep alone ..."( Fr)  
"Well, with him you never know what to do ..." He smiled. France nodded and left.  
"I feel good, do not worry .." (Sw)  
"No, that's good!" Smile

"Not really, SERIOUSLY do not have to!" redder  
"I came to prepare the bed"  
"Do not tell me that you made up all those blankets ..."  
"Haha" he smiled and waved commanded to follow him.

XXXXx

"I'm okay, you've got to go for the others ..."  
"I have a promise, remember?"  
"I know"  
"I do not know how you see it, but I want to fulfill that promise as best I can ... try to sleep as soon as possible, to not hurt so much. I'll go to the other, and soon I'll check you ..."  
Vash flushed offended expression "okay, okay, you go!"  
He stood, and calmly walked through the door is closed. Everything was deathly quiet. The only thing was to hear the clacking heels, which went down the stairs. God knows where those "others" in fact were. Finally a moment alone and has time to think over all things.  
It happened too much in one day ... He had no thought that it would survive ... Some moments were really nice. They reminded him of happy childhood moments, when Austria was the only and best friends. Only if his whole body is not hurt, could better enjoy these moments.  
Lilly was everything for him, yes ... But he really missed someone like Austria. A friend is obviously something other than ... girl.  
His thoughts broke sudden spasm, which was based on his stomach. Damn hypothermia has an impact on all of its institutions, dammit! It hurts like hell!  
He did not make sounds because of the pain-he isn't child yet. But the tears did not survive. Pain was the only thing in which the tears ran over any slightest resistance.

It will be better ... every moment ... Roderich come and know how to help me ... I know ... come ... every moment .. He ...  
"A tear? It's very touching ... must be a terrible pain, poor thing ..."  
He opened his eyes when he heard a voice somewhere in the room. He looked everywhere but nobody nowhere. Suddenly, someone pushed a force substance into his mouth, to prevent him screaming. He turned in the direction of foreign hands and saw a tall white-haired man as he laughs devilishly.  
It was not possible! Not now! just not now!  
"You refused my friendship with the words you want to continue to be neutral right? Maybe I overdid it a bit, I mean the kick ... but I want you to know that I'm watching you all the time ... you made treaty with Austria, is not it? and what are your neutrality, eh, bitch? "  
The Swiss could not say anything, his hands were easily caught and bound together.  
"You're so weak ... ha ... I just want to prove that you made a mistake ... I do not want to kill you, not really ... just ... I make you mine! Now you all you belong to me! Haha! "

"Would you prefer a blindfold? You want to see everything? Probably not ... I want to see your beautiful green eyes, both suffering and hate themselves for what I am doing to you .." Prussia said, kissing his collarbone

XXXXx

"You're cute when you make these sounds, haha! Really want to think about everything again? Change his mind on the alliance?" He laughed. Shed excess duvets, to better get to it. Slowly unbuttoned his shirt and trousers. Forcibly entered into it, registered the cold inside his body.  
Swiss shook his head as he could as a disagreement. It was possible to register a small tear in the corner of her eye. I want to be there with Roderich! I really want to be out there with him right now! So why do I always have to act like an idiot? As someone who does not want his friendship?

"Oh, what fun it is ~ so glad I went, but we can postpone it, you have to have other plans ..." said he pulled away from him and pay his trousers' s where we go together, there is a bit cold, so be prepared ... but do not worry ... I will treat you there! "  
"Prussia"  
Prussia quickly turned to see Turkey stands in the doorway with wide eyes (as seen through the mask!)  
"What the hell are you doing? Go away you pervert!" is trying to oust him for good  
"You are ridiculous"  
"Good" closer to the bed and pulled out a machete just below the neck, "it can go even faster, boy .. '"  
"Do not worry, I just went to visit my partner ... you are all familiar with him, but I do not ..."  
"Hey, sorry if it's something personal, I'll go ..." Turkey has politely turned and walked toward the door. Ignoring the tape over the mouth of the Swiss, ignoring the sweat all over, ignoring a blanket strewn across the room. It probably came to him normal.

"Fool-Cheche, where were we?"

XXXXx

"Why did you go there?" said Roderich  
"I heard a noise .."  
"And ..?"  
"There was just Gilbert ... I was afraid that someone wanted to do something for our small, neutral friend ..."  
"Prussia is there with him?"  
"Oh, yes ... I thought that Gilbert was his name ... oh, never mind, where is the nearest town? I jumped into a club full of beautiful Greek girls ..." Turkey said coquettishly  
"I do not know, ask someone, I'm sorry I gotta go!" Roderich said and quickly ran up the stairs.  
"Hmmm ... jealous ... why young blonde can not have other friends than you do not understand these two ... they are as jealous husbands ..." he muttered as he left the house.  
"Vash," he said, and opened the door and looked into the room ...

XXXXx

**The first short part is behind me ... I do not know what should happen next - yay! Well, almost know, but I do not know what a "supplement" to make it engaging!: (  
Please if you're not discouraged, please write reviews, what would you like it to continue. I'm glad for every comment ~ ~  
Please do not ingnorate me! XD**

Poslech

Fonetický přepis


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell more do you want from me? Little brat! Do not think that if you're a little cold, that you'll do a coy!"  
"I do not want to talk to you!"  
"Talking with you is the last thing I need. I will serve on an entirely different things, but not until you calm down and not doing what I want, I'll have to train you a little bit."

"Hey, do not be offended ... yet no one paid any attention to you. I'll pay attention to you. I'll keep your sister safe if you'll listen to what I say. Now, go!"

Xxxxx

"What a hurry, Austria?"  
"I have something screwed up ... again!"  
"I heard correctly? Did you say something dirty?"  
"Rush"  
"I'll go with you!"  
"France ..."  
"Do not worry we will be best couple! You're beautiful and I'm irresistible!"  
"Hmmm ... that's what we need at least"

Poslech

Fonetický přepis

"Ouiiii ... fast!We'll Be late! Where do we go at all?"  
"Find Prussia"  
"I saw it" (Turkey)  
"Sadiq? No, you do not! You do not meet our conditions!"  
"What?"  
"Stop it! I'm really in a hurry! Turkey, which way?"  
"Follow me, gentlemen"

Xxxxx

"Kssss ..."  
"Do not quibble!  
"Shit damn freak! What are you doing?"  
"I want you to know who is boss. And before I will sign a 'pair of contracts' with you, I want to play a little with you. You're cute, and very cool, for these reasons I do what I do right now! "  
"I'm a boy!"  
"Yeah, but you're not a virgin, now ~."  
"It hurts!"  
"Relax, if we can repeat this a few times already ... you will not be hypothermic! everything he said mockingly, a broad smile graced his face all the time about how he enjoyed the situation.  
'God is punishing my head! It is a mess ... I could be somewhere warm home, I took care of Lilly and most importantly, I would not have this big thing ... inside ... umph! "

Xxxxx

"Okay, stop entertainment. We must train! We beat the world! Wake up!"  
"I'm not going"  
"Oh, attractive boy, I take it that you want an encore? ~ 3"  
"What? N -" was interrupted by Prussia, which lay over it again and looked into his face with his stupid smile.  
"Well, once again ... but then the training, pause, and then you can repeat it, okay?"  
"You disgusting pervert pig ... I'd rather be somewhere in jail than take another look at your ugly face!"  
That really offended him. He was a good egoman and loved his appearance. Prussia grabbed him by the hair and pulled him strength in his face: "What is not, it can be! Jail say? I did not know you like this kind of sadistic fun, but I like it! Constantly surprise me! Least know how to do things right! "  
"I'm just trying something -"  
"I have already mentioned about your sister?"

"So shut up and do what I say! Come on!"  
Xxxxx  
"Aaaah ~ Roderich, dear, we will not have a break? My feet hurt! I have very expensive shoes to destroy them by walking for half of Europe!"  
"Sorry Francis, but we have to hurry ... I said that you do not have to go, if not you .."  
"I know, I just wanted to be nice, I really do not want to go so far ~ ~"  
"Where are you two roam? If I stay, I forgot the way!"  
"What's the excuse, Sadiq?  
"Do not argue ... hurry"

Xxxxx

"Wow! Your „friends"! You know that they are looking for you? You? Haha"  
"... - ... what?" Vash slowly and painfully lifted his head and looked at Gilbert, who stood at the window and called to one another.  
"Well, there's nothing to do, they know that they find me here, but I'm still not finished! So hup, pick up, moving up!"

"Oh, I forgot ... you're chained!" He smiled and unlocked the chains.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Isn't it beautiful?... I do not know!"

Xxxxx

"Nobody ever? Sadiq, where is he? Are you sure he should be here?" Austria said he looked into every corner of the house of Prussia.  
"I'm not sure! It's his house, right? Anyone would think that he will be here!"  
"Wow! So it's amazing ... I'm a way up here, I discovered that my little blonde its not here!"  
Roderich loud breath for the words 'my little blonde' and he looked bad in France, "he must be here somewhere! Only one who could kidnap him, the Prussian! If not here, he will be in another country, so ... Sometimes we not informed about that Gilbert is in their own country ... This means that we have a traitor ... "  
"This is very annoying!" (F)  
"How can we know who is an ally of Prussia?"  
"... I do not know ..." Austria hammering the teeth and deep thinking. I thought, how other countries behave towards him. But nothing. No one not to take it as an ally. No one was acting suspiciously.  
"We'll help you find him across the world! It finally gets interesting!  
"I tell others, they help us -"  
"No, Sadiq! shouted

"..."  
"I'm sorry, but ... when I tell others that 'someone' may Prussia inform you that we're going after him ... we can not risk"  
"It's so touching! I really hope that this love story will have a happy ending! You're so cute with the little blonde with ~" (F)  
"... What? No, no ... I feel responsible because I am -" blushing  
"It's okay, just kidding. How about spending the night here and tomorrow morning go?"  
"G-good idea" (A)

Xxxxx

"Roderich! Roderich!"  
"Hmmm ..." sleepily opened one eye, "what's going on, France?"  
"Oh, my God! You will not believe what I heard on the radio! Prussia invaded Greece! Happened yesterday, it seems that starting with the countries that are not protected!"  
"WHAT?" Austria and Turkey shouted.  
G-GREECE, and what happened? "Sadiq said.  
"I do not know, but I'm wondering who will be next! Now we know that Heracles wasn't his ally .." Roderich said thoughtfully.  
"What, are you kidding? He begins to attack a weak country, it's not funny! Where to go next, what? Moreover, what are we still doing? Now he can attack any need, and our country!"  
"Calm down, chocolate man, I bet they are trying to lure us." France said.  
"He is trying to lure us? And what about Greece? He used it as something to entice us?"  
"Please calm down, if he be angry, it does not change ..."  
"So you can be calm! Your friend / foe could be dangerous ... but Greece is now God knows where and God knows in what state of health!" He said softly.  
"Sadiq ..." he was sorry for him (A)  
"Oh, that's horrible! You still shout to him and beat him, and when it comes when someone hurts him do so, as if he was your best friend! I already you really do not understand!" Francis pursed.  
"I'm going back!"  
"Sadiq wait! He knows that this will do! He wants to divide us!"  
"So ... Let's go with me to Greece!" suggested severe.  
"We can not ..." he said quietly, Roderich.  
"Well ... I do not need your help ... I'm going!" were his last words before it slowly disappeared into the distance.  
"We were a little ... Now we have only two, Francis. But you stay with me, right?"  
"Dear, I have no strong bond with anyone. We all just for one night, I do not care if he destroys all the land 3 ~"  
"Um ... thanks for the reassurance"  
Xxxxx

"Very nice ... I was able to recharge Greece ... Now we have 3! Hahaha! Where do we go, Vash? Italy? Spain? Poland? ... Or maybe Austria?" laugh  
"Do not worry ... I let him have a last ~ and leave you to make you care about him, you!"  
"Bastard"  
"Thanks, now you'll excuse me, I'm going to 'talk' with Greece, zachvíli I'm back!"

Xxxxx  
"Germany! Germany!"  
"Hmm? What is Italy ..."  
"Prussia! He invaded Japan! We must help him!"  
"Um .. Japan you say?"  
"YES! Hurry!"  
"We should not interfere in the affairs of foreign wars"  
"What are you talking about Germany? Japan is our friend!"  
"I know, but it is only in the interest of my and your country ..."  
"Germany ..."  
"Do not worry about it ... until the attack on me or you ... we will be in peace ..."  
"Usually I'm a wimp .. ME! Not you, Germany!"

"Goodbye!"  
"Oh God, why I agreed ... Gilbert!" Germany muttered.

Xxxxx

-Tomorrow-

"Greece? Greece? You here?" called into the devastated country.  
"Oh, dear Sadiq ... ... Want to see your friend hated?"  
"Yeah"  
"He is with me, you see him?"

Prussia led the Turks to the Greek ruins. "But do not be too severe for him ... He's very wrong"  
"Greece!"  
"Eh ... T-Turkey? What-what are you doing here?"  
"I heard what happened, I came to you!"  
"You helped Vash?"  
"We could not find him. He is the bastard son of Gilbert. And now you have attacked! How are you?"  
"I-I do not know -" coughed in pain.  
"Can I help you! ..."( P)  
"What, you? You are the one who caused it!" Turkey said angrily  
"I know ... but I can save him! He will feel reborn ... I have a cure!" He smiled, "but I have one condition"  
"What?" he said coldly Turkey  
"You and he is adding to me! And do not tell anyone about where we are!"  
"Forget!"  
"Well, then watch as he slowly dies ... very nice ... it is best that you do not know what I did to him, so you can not help him ..."  
"... Shit!"  
"Turkey, do not listen to him ... he - kchhh - he can not ... you do not do anything he tells you!"  
"What the hell do I do? You always have these stupid crap you know?"

"IDOT! IDOT!" Turk shouted angrily at his friend. But it was the rage of grief.  
"Sadiq"  
"What? How did you call me?"  
"I tell you something ..."  
"Listening"  
"Please, if you can do it ... .. II ... I want you ... I want you to take care of. .."  
"WHAT?"  
"Giro-san ... please take care of the Giro-san ..."  
"I promise ..."  
"Thank you"  
"By the way ... who is the Giro?  
"My cat"  
"What?" You idiot! " took him by the collar and waved at him. Greece smiled.  
"Hey, what will? Want a cure?" He said Prussia bored.  
Sadiq looked to Greece, who nodded his head as a "forget it".  
"Yeah, I want"  
"Turkey is the most well-idiot!"  
"I do not care if I fight with him or with anyone else. I do not have any relationship with anyone but you. And even if it's hate, you're the only one to whom I feel something. So I see no reason why not to do"  
"This is the right attitude!" Gilbert laughed and tossed him a small vial of liquid.

Xxxxx

"They attacked Japan, Turkey and Greece, and he forced them to join him. He attacked the task for many Asian countries as Taiwan, Hong Kong and Vietnam. Who's next, Austria? Worth it for you?"  
"France, please ..."  
"You ask what? What should I expect? I wait for my beautiful country ravaged WHAT YOU WANT TO ACHIEVE?"  
"I just wanted to help someone ..."  
"What drew me into it?"  
"You volunteer, remember?"  
"It takes too long, Roderich ... you should give it up ... just like me"  
"What?"  
"I prefer to join terrible fool than to stay with you and expect that he will kill my blood!"  
"France ..."  
"Goodbye my dear ... and I hope that soon you mind!"

Xxxxx

"Look! Vash, do you see? You see the contract? Everybody wants to contact me! This is awesome!"  
"Sooner or later they will leave you ..."  
"I do not care! Destroy Austria and other countries that have sent a petition! Then they can go again!"  
"You really do not mind ... you just love to fight ..."  
"But that's not true and you know it, with the exception of the fight, I really love you, you know?"  
"Shut up ...! Where is Lilly?"  
"Um? Brat? I have no idea ... probably revolves around someone who can protect her" provoked and saw Vash blushing face, "at least we'll have more time for each other!"  
It has been several months since Prussia gathered all nations. Everyone slowly by. Until we have all had enough free time. Every day provoked Vash talking about their relatives. He loved it when annoyed. For him it was very sexy. Girls are very boring and dull in their reactions. Just crying, nothing more. But he did not! He was upset and he has a reason. Therefore he loved Vash. Whenever he saw his expression of anger, it's so exciting. It was quite a dangerous individual, but now, he would have never changed anyone with a little blonde.

Xxxxx

Every day he 'played' with him. Every day several times. Loved it ~! It was so common that Switzerland has lost appetite completely disagree. It's as if the emotion was gone. It was all his care. He survived several months with severe hypothermia, and especially with this freak. What could happen to him next thing he did not care. He will do what they must. His life has lost meaning. First lost Rodrich , now Lilly and many others. He must die in peace. That is what inspires him now ...


End file.
